pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhu Drakani
Bio/Past: *- 817 Zhu Drakani Was Born within the Drakani Clan. **-850 Considered a Juvenile, Zhu was trained in the art of his People. Whom history started when Dragons mixed with humans before this great grandparent's time. ***-888 Zhu's body is well matured, he is able to use his Dragon Scales as Armor, as well as conduct his full-partial transformation. ****-900 Zhu leaves his nest to embark on his own journey to become stronger. *****-914 Nearly fifteen years later, Zhu has mastered his natural abilities. The War is over, Zhu hears about the school formed for individuals like himself. Taking an interest to reveal more of his Power through learning, Zhu made his way to the school. Personality: Empathic, Rogue, Patient, Impatient, Controlled, Beastly, Enthusiastic, Fair, Liberated, Stoic, Defender, Primal, and Cautious. Appearance: ''Zhu's skin tone is a darker light yellow hue due to the scales beneath it from scalp to toes. Five feet and ten inches tall, Zhu's bodily hairs are Teal-green in color, eyebrows were thin on the ends that grew thicker inwards. Medium cut hairstyle that grew wildly on its own, reaching just beneath the end of Zhu's neck. Zhu's slanted eyes were teal-green iris in color. Zhu has thin lips, bottom lip with rings on far opposing sides, that were almost, always open showing his teeth. Weighting in at two hundred lean pounds, most of Zhu's entire body was thickened out with muscle. Attire consisted of a black sleeveless opened vest, leaving chest, abdominal and arms exposed. Leather sleeves on both arms, two in a half feet long, with three belts attached to the biceps and two belts attached to both forearms. Black Hakama at a length of four feet tied to Zhu's waist with a five inch thick and six foot long rope belt. And Zhu never wore shoes, his feet were manicured unless shifting his form for claws to appear. Last article of gear hung around Zhu's neck, it was a pendant of a bronze color, engraved with assorted markings and shapes. Skills: ''Recovery |Bio-Natural|: Minor wounds, inflictions, incisions, and bodily harm heals up quickest. Normal wounds, inflictions, incisions, and bodily harm heals up quickly. Heavy wounds, inflictions, incisions, and bodily harm heals up quick. Extreme wounds, inflictions, incisions, and bodily harm heals slowly. Loss of limbs can regenerate slowest with the exception of the neck and head. Boiling Dragon Blood can reduce sickness overtime in a quick manor, this is done with rising body heat from the core of the dragon in any form.-'' **|Additional dose of any sickness before the initial Boiling Dragon Blood is done may cause death to the dragon. Boiling Dragon Blood Last for Three post before full recovery. Minor Recovery Rate: Four Post before Full Recovery. Normal Recovery Rate: Eight Post before full recovery. Extreme Recovery Rate: Twelve Post 'before full recovery'. Organ damage is considered Extreme unless implicated otherwise.|'' Battle Growth: Nails, Horns, Hair, and Dragon fangs. Nails grow on hands and feet at exactly two inches. Horns grow on forehead six inches apart, three inches in diameter at the base, and two feet long. Hair grows much longer on head, adding a foot more to the lenth. Dragon fangs stretches down from the gumline on the upper jaw by a half an inch, same length on the bottom jaw. Hair strands become resilient as steel and just as sharp. Scales are skin deep natural armor. Each scale is one inch in lengh, it covers and contures Zhu's body. Damage to the body may penetrate skin, causing the scales to absorb as much damage as possible. Impact damage causes weak damage, its gauged by the strength of Zhu versus the strength of the attacker. Normal Impact damage causes moderate damage, its gauged by the strength of Zhu bersus the strength of the attacker. Extreme Impact damage causes heavy damage, its gauged by the strength of Zhu versus the strength of the attacker. ** |Any damage causes the Armor to break in twenty hits per limb. Damage taken is twenety percent, damage ignored is eighty percent. Scales needs to fully rebuild in order to ignore damage again, ten post per limb for recovery. Broken or recovering scales ignores twenty percent damage instead of eighty.| Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training